The Longest Day
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Season 6 premier. Morgan snaps at Reid and afterwards Reid is kidnapped by Billie Flynn. Morgan is desperate to find Ellie and Reid before it's too late as guilt consumes him.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my plot bunnies! Forgive me for being a bit blurry on the details. I've only seen this episode once.**

Reid could tell that Morgan was on the verge of losing it. He wouldn't stop pacing back and forth. Reid was still rather shaken up from when Morgan had snapped at him. That rarely happened but he understood the pressure that Morgan was going through, trying to save Ellie.

"You want something to eat?" He asked, feeling useless. "Maybe some food might help-"

"Reid!" Morgan shouted, impatience pouring out. " Will you please shut up? I can't think about food right now!"

Reid fell silent.

"Right." He didn't want to tell Morgan that people often thought better with food in their system. Emily noticed how taken back Reid was by Morgan's outburst and understood what it was like to feel helpless. "You know, there's a deli across the street," she told Reid. "I'm starting to get rather hungry myself...If you don't mind..."

"I'll be happy to help," Reid told her, grateful to leave this room. He didn't like the atmosphere in it. Made it difficutl to think. "Should I get the others some stuff?"

Emily nodded and handed him some money.

She waited until she left.

"He was only trying to help, Morgan," she snapped, not hiding her anger. Morgan sighed and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to snap at him like that. Times just running out and...but I shouldn't have taken it it out on the kid." He looked at her. "I'll apologize when he gets back."

Emily nodded.

* * *

Billie and the little girl watched Reid walk the few blocks and go across the street.

"Perfect," he smiled. Ellie lookd frightened.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Agent Morgan has taken an interest in me, I'll take an interest in Agent Morgan and his little co-workers."

"Please, don't take him!" Ellie said, shaking. "You...you said we're a team right? I don't think we should take him. My vote should count."

"Too late," growled Billie.

"He's in public, how are you going to catch him in public?"

"That's easier than you might think." He pulled up next to the deli, making sure the van wasn't in front of the stores windows "Notice the streets are empty? Because everyone is afraid of me." He smiled at her. She stared back wide eyed. "Barely anyone is out. I'm surprised the deli is open."

"Please don't." she begged. He tied her hands before stepping out, as well as ductaped her mouth and shoved her in the back.

He got out of the van and waited for Reid to come out.

Billie kept his head down, knowing that Morgan would have given Reid the description.

Reid was too busy making sure he had enough sandwhiches for everyone to look where he was going. he past Bllie without a slightest hint of recognitation of the man.

Bllie made sure there was no one on that street before creeping up behind Reid and placing a cloth over Reid's mouth. Reid's eyes widened as he dropped the bag and struggled before going limp. Quickly Billie opened the door and threw Reid in the back of the van with the little girl before untying her and taking off the tape. He smiled at her horrorifed face as he closed the door and nodded to the unconcscious body of Dr. Reid.

"That's how it's done," he said to her before driving off, leaving the team completly unaware of what had happened to their very own Spencer Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Emily glanced at her watch.

"He's gone for a long time," she said. Morgan looked up.

"Who?"

She looked at him.

"Reid."

He glanced at the clock.

"You're right," he said, worry in him. "Maybe it's just a long line," he finally said.

"Maybe..."

Morgan could tell Emily was still worried.

"I'll call him," he said and picked up the phone.

Billie covered Ellie's mouth with ductape again before picking up Reid's phone. He had gagged and tied Reid even though the young man was still unconscious.

"Hello Agent Morgan, so we get to talk to each other once more," he breathed into the phone.

Morgan pratically collapsed and Emily looked at him, concerned, as well as Hotch, Rossi, JJ ang Garcia. Morgan looked sick.

"What...what are you doing with Reid?" He demanded. They stared at him.

"Who is it?" Hotch demanded and Morgan ignored him.

"What...are you doing with him? You sick sonofabitch?"

"Control your temper! I'm the one that can control your little friends fate at the moment!" Flynn shouted.

Morgan tensed, anger shooting out of him.

"You've already got Spicer's daughter!" He shouted back. THe others froze, their suspicions confirmed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," Bllie laughed gleefully. "Because I can, and you know what I'm capable of."

"Let him go, now."

"In due time, Agent Morgan. First...I want to have my fun with him. I've never done this before and I want to experiment with him."

Morgan closed his eyes. Guilt poured into him as he thought about the last thing he said to Reid.

_"Will you shut up?"_

He flinched at that memory.

"Let him go. You don't need him."

"Goodbye Agent Morgan, until I decide to talk to you again."

As he hung up Morgan threw a chair on the ground and stormed out before hitting his fist at a wall.

The others stood frozen, unsure of what to do or what exactly just happened. They knew one thing, Agent Reid was in serious trouble.

* * *

Ried woke. He found himself tied to a chair. He looked over and saw a little girl staring at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Agent Reid," said a voice. He stared at the man and recoginzed him by Morgan's description.

Billie Flynn... His body tensed as he looked around him. It was obvious they were in some abandoned old house, in someone's basement.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Billie smiled.

"To have some fun, and to teach this Ellie girl how it's really done."

He stared at the little girl.

"Are you all right?" He asked desperatly, knowing how badly Morgan wanted to find her. She nodded, frozen in obvious fear.

"Please don't hurt him," she begged Billie but Billie ignored her as he took out several different kinds of knives/

"What knife shall we use first?" He asked as he leaned over Reid who cowered in fear. "How about this one?"

As the knife cut at Reid's skin he tried to control his screaming but was unable to control it when the knife penetrated the side of his chest and twisted at it.

He let out a yell causing Ellie to scream as sob and for Billie Flynn to start to laugh while Reid wondered how the hell he would get out of here alive and if Morgan would be able to find both of them in time.


End file.
